


Corvi Magna

by Milana16



Series: That one Winged AU [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Animal Traits, Comfort No Hurt, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, crow chicks and their dads, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: The Giant Crow(s) aren't that big, and aren't sleeping, because they are actually excited, since their dad is going to take them to visit their other dad.Or, that one winged AU I started in Canaria, but it's Quell.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Series: That one Winged AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Corvi Magna

**Author's Note:**

> I... I seriously shouldn't try to write multiple works for twins birthdays, but...buuuut...the ideas kept coming!  
> Anyway, enjoy twins being chick crows and meeting their dad with their other dad (that's it. That's the story)!

It’s not that different of a day than yesterday, and yet, when they wake up, everything seems brighter. It’s not like their situation has changed, compared to yesterday, either; they still are in a bizarre but definitely not unpleasant situation of living in the nest made by a non-winger that still seemed to know much more about themselves and their needs than they managed to gather alone.

They get up, and help each other in grooming their wings. Somehow, their feathers end up sticking out in all the weirdest angles through the night, even though their sleep has become much more restful ever since that fated meeting...

Issei shudders and reflexively stretches his right wing. It has been months since the time it got injured, a careless but accurate hunter shooting the panicked crow chick down, not noticing that the one who fell had their identical shadow fall with him...

‘Issei?’ that shadow’s face peeks at him from above his shoulder, and Issei reflexively leans on his little brother, smiling. The wounds have healed, and they stayed together, it was all that mattered.

‘I’m okay, Ichiru.’ he reassures. ‘Let’s see if Eichi’s up?’

Ichiru grins at him, the idea of catching Eichi asleep for once making him giddy with excitement.

They leave their nest of pillows, mattress, and blankets, and exit the tiny but comfy room at the back of the cottage, to get to its’ main room, only to be greeted by a chirpy voice.

‘Ah, Isse, Icchi, good morning! You’ve managed to get up on your own today, I see!’

‘...Good morning, Eichi.’ Issei returns, while Ichiru adds a sigh before his own greeting.

‘Do you even sleep?’ his twin -they should be calling each other a nestmate, but like with many other things, they’ve ended up using different vocab, nobody there to tell them it’s wrong when it counted, and nobody minding it now- grumbles, and Eichi chuckles.

‘I do, I do! I just got excited for seeing your faces today, and decided to start on a breakfast.’ he points to the already burning fire and a pot hanging above it. ‘The quicker we eat, the quicker we can go, too!’

That cheers Ichiru up, and Issei also feels his interest in food pick up with that last remark.

Eichi was a wingless, or, what other birds called a „human”, the same as the hunter that shot Issei, but different to them, much more connected with the nature surrounding his home. According to the man himself, his family also lived somewhere in this forest, only the tradition was for the child to move out as soon as his or hers own home is finished, making his cottage a little lonely and therefore much easier for him to take two crows in. He called himself „just your casual forest person”, but Ichiru often complained that Eichi knew too much to be „casual” considering he knew things Issei and Ichiru- crows, beings that are practically a part of nature- had no clue about.

Although Issei has also heard another name for Eichi, the one strangers uttered when he passed them, smell of forest and water surrounding him even in the city- the druid. Issei wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, and Eichi didn’t seem to care for that either, so. No point in pondering on that. Especially since apparently it was the reason why he could treat Issei’s wounds in the first place. And then make a nest so comfortable even injured crow could sleep in it comfortably, twin hugged close. Or help them with feather brushing, hands gentle and adoring. Or help them in strengthening their wings after a longer period of not flying, and then help them relearn how to fly.

Issei wonders if druid is a type of magician that knows everything, sometimes, because Eichi felt like one.

They sit down at the small wooden table near the fireplace only after twins wash their hands and faces in the bucket of water human managed to bring before they got up. By the time, the oatmeal is ready, and Eichi cuts each of them a fair share of cheese and adds fruits to go with it. Issei prefers to eat his oatmeal with cheese, but Ichiru’s on the fruits side. They end up finishing everything anyway, just in a different order, so it’s alright. By the time they clean up the table and spread the coals in the ash, to preserve the heat, but also to keep the fireplace from starting again unattended, the sun starts pouring onto the clearing the cottage stands on.

Eichi considers it a great time for the start of their small journey, and off they go.

After getting through the first forest corridor, Eichi gives them an okay to take off, and they take the offer enthusiastically. While young and unable to carry anyone with their wings just yet, they were enjoying their airborne time, the sensation of freedom, of leaving the troubles behind, of looking at Eichi from above, at least for the time being. For crow children, they were pretty big, even for those with humanoid forms, according to Eichi, who was the source of all their knowledge about their race, but compared to the adult human, they probably could be described as tiny.

Issei knew for a fact Eichi could easily carry one of them. Especially since he’s already done that at least once, when moving injured Issei to the safety of his cottage.

That doesn’t mean they are weak, though! And one day, they will manage to lift Eichi comfortably, and then they will show him the sight of the world from the skies.

For now though, the sight is that of the edge of the woods, and Eichi calls them back down. However reluctantly, they obey, if only knowing it will speed up their journey and their destination was definitely worth wearing long coats, neatly hiding their wings, and hoods hiding their identical faces.

Their wings are black, and coupled with their looks, make people fear them, curse them out as the messengers of misfortune and angels of death. Eichi assured them thousand times it’s not true, and called them angels even more times other people called them monsters, but. Hiding was the best way to avoid it.

In the forest, the amicable trees and bushes acted as their protective cover, and in town they were now heading to, those coats, a present from people wishing for their safety, served as the shield against unfriendly stares.

It was the way of life they grew used to, over the months since meeting Eichi, and the other _him_.

The guard at the gate looks at them suspiciously, but backs away once he notices a pin on Eichi’s coat, a kind of trinket they played with when bored, but apparently, in the world of people, a very important sign, as Eichi tried to explain to them over and over again.

Since it was important to the man, they were careful not to lose it, but the meaning behind it was still slightly muddled.

Anyway, it lets them pass the gate without closer inspection, so it’s good.

Eichi stops before entering the main road, and checks over them once again, whether their wings are tucked properly and whether their faces are covered without them losing ability to see properly. It’s overdoing it, obviously, but it’s also very Eichi, so they just take turns in showing the man their wings, pulled neat and tight to their backs, almost invisible under the coat, and letting him meddle with their hoods. Once he’s pleased with his work, he nods.

‘Let’s go, then!’

Issei and Ichiru make sure to stick close to one another, even if the road is still pretty empty. Eichi explains that the town wakes up much later than the forest, but even now, it feels bizarre for them. Then again, when the streets are full of hustle and bustle of its’ citizens, they also feel slightest bit uncomfortable, so. Better to get there now, when the three of them can move easily through the streets without separating, and with only minimal attention from street vendors, still setting up.

Like that, they make it to the very centre, with the fountain, but Eichi doesn’t stop there. He leads them onto other side of the market and into a shallow street hidden from other people’s sight.

‘Halt!’ calls the voice once they pass small gate in the tall, tall wall, and they jump up, but Eichi just turn to the source of the voice with a smile.

‘I was wondering where all the security went.’

‘Ah, Lord Horimiya, it’s you.’ the guard that appears salutes to Eichi, before turning to them. ‘Your disciples?’

‘Charges.’ Eichi corrects softly. ‘Shu wanted to see them, so I brought them with me.’

And they wanted to see Shu, too! It’s been too long since the man visited their cottage... but well, something told them it was better to keep quiet about that in front of the armored man in front of them.

‘I see. I shall inform estate guards of your arrival, just in case.’ here, the man hesitates. ‘Thank you very much for that medicine you offered me last time.’

‘Oh, I was about to ask about it. How is your father?’

‘Good as new. Swears he lost few years along the way.’ the man chuckles, and Issei and Ichiru hear sincere relief and gratitude in his voice. ‘I don’t know how you did it, but I’m grateful.’

‘Oh, you know how, you probably saw your grandma do that as a kid.’ Eichi waves his hand dismissively. ‘It was an old recipe, I’m sure if I didn’t give it to you, somebody else would eventually recommend it.’

The guard isn’t convinced, but lets them pass.

‘What did you do to his dad, Eichi?’ Issei asks from Eichi’s left.

‘I just recommended the medicine for inflammation. His father worked hard all his life, so his joints naturally got tired, and started aching. It was for soothing those aches.’ Eichi explains.

‘And what’s with the Lord?’ He called you that.’ Ichiru asks from his other side.

‘It’s a title. Like when people say „Master of this domain” you know they talk about Shu, right? So, when people say Lord Horimiya, they usually mean me.’

‘Usually?’

‘My father is also lord Horimiya, but he comes to the town much more rarely than I do.’ Eichi explains. Issei nods.

‘Is everybody a Lord in the city, then?’

‘No, not really.’ Eichi directs them between two buildings, and onto a shallow gravel path. ‘Only those born in certain families do.’

‘And who decides which families are which?’

‘Master of the Domain, sometimes the king.’

‘So, Shu?’

‘And before him his father, and then his father, and so on.’ Eichi confirms.

Issei and Ichiru ‘heh’s.

‘Is that the whole „ancestry” thing you have a book on back home?’

Eichi looks at Issei surprised.

‘That’s right! You’ve connected it quickly, Isse!’

‘People also call their parents ancestors, so, it was easy.’ Issei admits. ‘Besides, you’ve been explaining your world to us all these months, it’s obvious we would understand something by now.’

Eichi hums.

‘I know, but I’m still happy you wanted to learn about it, you know? Ah, we arrived.’

To the wide plain of the gardens, criss-crossed with tiny paths and streams, and accentuated with fountains and statues, and all of it embraced with arms of ancient trees surrounding it from three sides, while the fourth was a facade of a giant white house that people called residence.

Twins stop to marvel at the size of it. While Eichi assured them the rules that restricted its’ occupants made it much less pleasant of a nest than their cottage, the whiteness, the number of windows and balconies still slightly dazed them.

They suspected a hundred people could live there comfortably, and yet, according to Eichi, it belonged only to Shu’s family. And his servants, but only some of them lived there permanently... it felt like a waste, but then again, it wasn’t like all bears choose the cave exactly their size to live in, either.

‘Okay, coast clear!’ Eichi, scanning their surroundings until now, proclaims. ‘You can take the capes off.’

He didn’t have to repeat. Twins got rid of restraining clothes in a blink of an eye, wings instantly stretching, flexing, flapping, after regaining their freedom, ruffling Eichi’s hair with gusts of wind they caused. He chuckles.

‘Let’s go deeper into garden. Shu probably is still working.’

‘Okaaay.’

Their wings twitch, even as they walk hand in hand, in front of Eichi, looking up, at the tops of statues, highest levels of the fountains, tops of the bushes...

Once they are far enough in Eichi’s opinion, nearing one of the tree walls of the garden, he grabs boys attention.

‘It’s okay now, but don’t get-’

‘-above the tree tops and too close to the house.’ twins chorus, wings already stretching excitedly. Eichi smiles.

‘Exactly. Have fun!’

He doesn’t need to say that. Two avians allowed to fly almost freely? They were bound to have fun, and they do just that. Eichi feels grin stretching his lips as he observes the peculiar game of tag twins started, with Ichiru chasing after Issei, able to change directions only after his wings brush on a statue or a fountain. In their chase, twins flew away from the shade of trees, but they keep their word, and never fly too high up, or too close to the estate. From that distance, even if somebody was to peek from the windows of it, they would think two big birds were playing in the garden., not realizing those two have very humanoid shapes...

Eichi huffs a soft laugh as twins switch roles and Issei almost instantly barrages into Ichiru, wings fluttering with the impact, and beating unevenly as twins try to regain their altitude without throwing the other to the ground. They both end up falling, but onto a patch of grass just behind a high bush, peals of laughter informing Eichi nothing bad happened to them. Soon, he sees two shapes taking to air once again, twins actual age showing only when they were in the air...

He walks along one of the alleys as twin crows above him continue to play, and finds a comfortable looking bench, where he puts boys’ capes on - they will need them for their walk back, after all, roads much busier in the evening- before sitting down and just enjoying the sight of children being carefree like they should be.

Usually, orphaned chicks ended up being taken in by another families, or even lone wolves of the avian race, but Ichiru and Issei ended up alone. To this day, Eichi wasn’t sure if it was because their wings and faces were also unusual among their kind, or it was because others thought that since there’s two of them, they could deal with being alone, without a proper caretaker...

Well, they were capable of that, extremely capable in fact, considering they were well into their teenage years by the time they’ve met, but also, that lack of care has left them getting startled by the huntsmen and flying too low to avoid arrows.

It was a miracle Issei didn’t break anything while falling to the ground, although Ichiru trying to soften the impact for his brother definitely also helped. The second miracle was the fact Eichi’s cottage was close by and could get to injured chicks.

Third miracle was that the hunting party unusually has had one Izumi Shu, Lord of the Domain, in its’ ranks, man disliking the bloody entertainment under normal circumstances. It was Shu who ordered his entourage to call their hounds back, and rushed his horse into bushes, in the direction of the fallen „bird”.

Eichi’s family was of noble blood specifically because of Shu’s family. Ever since they came and started living in their forest, enamored with natural knowledge a long line of druids possessed, Shu’s ancestors granted first of Horimiyas the title of nobles, of court druids, asking nothing but advice in return. That was how Eichi has gotten to know Shu, and how he knew that, despite taking responsibility for Issei’s wound, it actually wasn’t him who hurt the avian. It was only because of that that he allowed Shu to help him with treating Issei and calming Ichiru down, and then allowed the man to come to his cottage, checking on the two crow chicks.

‘Eichi?’ the voice shakes him out of his reverie. Issei’s hair is tousled, and his face is flushed, but his eyes look worried as the older twin hangs in the air in front of him. ‘Are you okay? You were making a sad face.’

‘I’m fine, Issei~’ he smiles at the boy. ‘How’s your wing? Not hurting? That looked like a bad fall.’

Issei shakes his head.

‘The grass was really springy.’

‘I see, I’m glad!’ Eichi looks up, to see Ichiru circling above them. ‘Are you thirsty? You were rushing a lot.’

‘We’re okay!’ Ichiru answers, lowering his course to be just above Issei. ‘Eichi, you’re mothering again.’

‘Am I now?’ wonders Eichi, making Issei confirm with a chuckle.

‘You definitely do.’

‘Then, it can’t be helped. Ah!’ Eichi looks in the direction of the house. ‘I spot something good~’

‘Good?’ Issei and Ichiru chorus, turning in the air to where Eichi pointed them.

The balcony in the very middle of the facade currently had one occupant, his hair bright in the sun, and posture tall even as he leaned over the barrier, looking towards them. Eichi has a surprisingly mischievous idea.

‘Isse, Icchi.’ he calls and crows turn to him. ‘Just this once, you can get closer to the building.’

‘We can?’ Ichiru asks disbelievingly, but when Eichi nods with a grin, he pumps his hand in the air. ‘Alright! Let’s go, Issei!’

‘But return with Shu!’ he calls after two flashes of black, now rushing at full speed towards the man on the balcony. Who doesn’t even seem that surprised, but then again, Eichi was in the farthest part of the garden, he could not see his expression that well. Even if he would recognize that silhouette anywhere.

And he is right, for the man straightens, and, instead of trying to dodge twins, extends his hands to them, and Eichi, walking slowly in the direction of the residence, chuckles as he sees two crows colliding with the silhouette on the balcony, almost toppling him.

Shu’s laughter carries across the whole garden.

The man looks down at two avians, currently flushed and grinning at him from the level of his chest, wings still spread and twitching just above his hands, firmly pressing boys close to himself.

‘Good morning, you two.’

They snigger.

‘Good morning.’

‘Though we’ve already been up for more than hour!’

‘I can imagine.’ he reluctantly lets twins go, once Ichiru starts wriggling in his embrace. ‘Was the road pleasant?’

‘At first. Then we got under capes.’ Ichiru wrinkles his nose a bit. ‘My wings got stiff.’

‘I see. Sorry but that was necessary.’ Shu says, and Issei shakes his head.

‘We know.’ older twin looks behind himself. ‘Ah, Eichi’s coming.’

‘You should go to him. I’ll be there in a moment.’ Shu says, turning in the direction of the glass door. Issei peeks curiously inside, and Shu smiles, widening the doors just a bit more. ‘I’m sorry I can’t let you in like in the summer residence.’

‘It’s okay.’

‘Besides, like that is quicker than through the stairs.’ Ichiru proclaims, perched on the balcony barrier, pointedly stretching his wings. Shu chuckles.

‘That’s true. Then, see you in a moment.’

With that, he disappears inside of the house, and only now, Issei realizes all of the windows are covered from inside. To grant them privacy?

‘Issei.’ Ichiru calls and Issei turns, wings unfolding with the movement.

‘Coming.’

Diving down is fun, but Eichi doesn’t like when they do it, so they compromise by jumping up, then diving more or less to the same height as the balcony, before opening their wings and finishing the descend in soft glide that lands them just in front of Eichi.

‘So? How’s Shu?’ Eichi asks with a smile and twins smile back.

‘Healthy.’

That small exchange was their custom, but they never grow tired of it.

‘He said he’ll get down in a moment - did you know the windows are covered?’ Issei asks, and Eichi looks at said part of the wall.

‘I suspected it was the case. That way, you’re free to play a bit closer to the building- even if somebody looks through the covers, they shouldn’t be too sure what they saw.’ Eichi explained. ‘It’s safer this way.’

‘Okay.’ twins nod, and Shu chooses that moment to exit through the door under the balcony.

‘Eichi.’

‘Shu.’ he grins, seeing the man approach.

‘It wasn’t nice sending the boys to topple me, you know?’

‘I was just hurrying the inevitable, and you know it.’ Eichi answers, making twins chuckle, and Shu sigh, and he approached and embraced other man- right, that was also part of why the windows were covered. Nobody would question lord of the domain being affectionate with his druid.

‘Is everything okay?’ Shu asks next to his ear, so that twins didn’t hear, and Eichi nods into his shoulder.

‘And you?’ he asks back and Shu sighs, melting into the hug.

‘The usual. Annoyed nobles complaining about citizens, citizens complaining about nobles. Everyone thinking nature belongs to them and not to the nature itself.’ he mutters. ‘But, it’s not time for that now.’

He backs away slightly, and the smile he shows is genuine.

‘I have you with me. All of you.’ he adds, looking at the twins, and the boys grin, wings fluttering. ‘I actually have a place I want to show you, I’ll just take our provisions.’

With that, he backtracks into the house, and comes back with a straw basket. Eichi wonders, not for the first time, if the maids and kitchen workers aren’t suspecting something by now, considering how much preparations Shu makes every time he announces Eichi will come with his charges.

Oh well. As long as the food is not poisoned, he can presume servants don’t mind too much.

Shu leads them through the garden to one of the tree walls, then along it, twins skipping around him, their wings fluttering as they elongate the time they hover in the air, much to Shu's amusement. Then, Shu suddenly leaves the garden path and enters between the trees.

'Sorry, the path is shallow.' he says over his shoulder. 'If you can, go one by one.'

Eichi blinks, but the twins have already listened to the advice, wings pulled tight to their backs once again, and following the noble, so he just closes the line.

They walk for barely a minute before they enter the wide clearing, surrounded by the tall fir trees, their branches entwined so much they practically formed a wall.

On the opposite side there was a stone formation, at the feet of which grew thick, dark moss, its' spread cutting off exactly at the line where shadow gave way to the sunlight, changing into grass, yellowed with the time of the year, but still tall and swaying in the soft breeze.

In the middle of the clearing, an upturned trunk of the tree slowly submerged itself in the various greenery, its peculiar shape looking almost like a bench.

'This is...' Eichi starts.

'Awesome!' Ichiru fills in, looking around with wide eyes. 'It's almost like around Eichi's house!'

Only a wall of trees behind Eichi's cottage was made of oaks, ancient giants serving as the backbone of the forest, not firs, tall but slim masters of the sky.

Shu smiles at their amazement.

'I've discovered it only few days ago, and I lived in that estate most of my life.' he turns to the twins. 'I figured that it will be easier for the two of you to keep under tree tops if you have taller trees around yourself.'

Issei nods, still looking around.

'It looks amazing.' he looks at Eichi. 'Will it be okay?'

Eichi closes his eyes, and all of his companions hold their breaths. Then, Eichi smiles.

'Yeah, the trees greet you happily. They seem to have known other avians before you, and don't mind us staying for a while.' he chuckles when both twins gasp quietly and spread their wings, then jump up few times experimentally, before looking back at him and Shu.

'Go ahead.' they chorus that, and twins don't need anything else, as they jumpstart and, within few beats of the wings, are already in the air, gaining altitude as they circle the clearing. Eichi turns to Shu.

'You've found a really safe place for them. The trees twined their branches because it was a training ground for the winged family that lived there once, long time ago.' his smile turns wistful. 'They are excited to see new chicks play under their watch.'

Shu nods slowly. He knows better than to ask what happened to that family; not everybody treated avians like the mysterious gift of nature they were, after all.

So instead, Shu offers his arm to Eichi, and they make their way to the fallen giant in the middle of the clearing, where they sit down, twins within they eyesight if only they'd raise their heads.

'I wanted to ask you for an advice on few things, Eichi.' Shu smiles. 'Before we get to the more pleasant things.'

'I like my job, so all the talk is pleasant, though~' Eichi returns in jest, and the lord of the domain chuckle.

'Then, let me ask, about our crops...'

Next few long moments Shu asks for his opinion on any type of the decision involving nature, from the start of the harvest to the amount of wood that can be safely taken from the forest without hurting it too much, to the scale of winter druid predicted, based on the signs he saw around his living place. True to his words, Eichi liked, even loved his job, so no question was too hard to ponder on, no prediction too hard to make and no decision too hard to reason with it. Shu represented interests of his people, but also knew that taking nature's cycle into consideration would benefit them in the longer run, so he was always ready for any question Eichi posed to him, and any doubt druid pointed out. Then, true to Shu's words, they switched topics a bit.

'Are you okay with preparations for winter?'

'Yes, we're doing great, actually. Isse and Icchi are great help~ ah, look, they train gliding on air streams.' Eichi points to where Issei and Ichiru took turns in stopping the work of their wings, catching the current of the air under it, and then trying to keep flying on it for as long as possible. They weren't too successful, none of them managed to circle all of the clearing, but they seemed to enjoy themselves, if the grins they had when perching atop of this or that branch were anything to go by. They notice adults staring at them, and wave their hands, Eichi and Shu returning the greeting.

'I see. Will you be okay with two additional mouths to feed? Should I arrange for some reserves?' Shu asks, smiling fondly at the two crows restarting their training. Eichi hums in negative.

'At most, I will come during one of the markets to restock on exotic spices, maybe get few eggs, so that we don't have to rely on the cheese for all of the winter.'

'And what about meat?'

'Meat?!' resounds excited voice from above, before Ichiru dives for them. Eichi gasps ostentatiously loud, and crow chick opens his wings. Shu just chuckles, as the boy finishes his descend in a less extreme way. Issei follows after his brother. Both of them have faces flushed with exercise.

‘Yes, meat.’ Shu says, reaching for the basket he’s set aside for the duration of his council with Eichi. ‘I presume you got hungry?’

Issei nods unsure, Ichiru seems more confident. Shu ohs.

‘But first, hydration.’ he pulls the bottle with light red liquid inside of it. ‘My servants just started preparing it, so I stole some from the cooling.’

‘Ah!’ both twins exclaim, their eyes wide, and Eichi chuckles.

‘You got the right instinct. Those two love compote.’

‘I love meat, too!’ Ichiru proclaims, even as he accepts clay cup with the liquid from Shu. Issei smiles.

‘That’s because Eichi’s good at preparing it.’

‘Stew isn’t some advanced cooking, Isse~ In winter, I’ll teach you how to make it.’

Both twins still at the mention of the season.

‘Winter... it’s soon, isn’t it.’ Issei slowly says. Shu looks concerned, but Eichi smiles knowingly.

‘Isse, Icchi.’ they turn to him, wings drooping. ‘It’s true winter is coming, but you survived all of them until now. And, the most important thing, you won’t be alone this year - I’ll be with you all the time.’

‘And I’ll be with you whenever I have a chance.’ Shu adds softly. Twins look between two of them. Their wings raise a bit.

‘That’s right. That’s true!’ Ichiru repeats, as if trying to convince himself, and nods, before ducking his head and raising the cup to his lips. Issei is a bit more concrete.

‘Thank you, you two.’ he says, and Eichi and Shu shake their heads.

‘It’s natural, we want to help you.’ Shu reaches into the basket. ‘Now, for that food?’

They cheer up as they eat, talking and singing when words aren’t enough to explain what they saw from above. Shu is pretty sure he and Eichi are the only ones lucky enough to hear crows sing and chirp and laugh, and in general, catch up on everything they missed in their childhood because they had to focus all their attention on just surviving.

They will not have to ever again, not with Eichi and Shu by their sides.

Somewhere along the dessert (Shu also stole freshly baked cookies, although from his description, Eichi suspected strongly that the baker purposefully set them on the table where they were easy to spot, probably deciding to treat two charges of the druid, that were more or less the size of a child. Well, if that meant they get free treats, he was sure not even Ichiru would complain), twins’ wings start to lose their poised look and droop, but for a different reason than before. Eichi looks knowingly as crows shake their heads and stubbornly cling on to the consciousness, hungry for just a bit more interaction with Shu, and how their eyelids slowly defeat their willpower. He catches Shu throwing him a look, the one that said ‘they’re so precious’ and nods imperceptibly.

They were.

He looks around the clearing and confirms his previous observations. From where they sat, it was obvious the best napping spot would be under the stone formation, on the thick moss. He turns back to his companions.

‘Isse, Icchi~sleeping in the sun might be nice, but I think you should move a bit.’

‘We’ll go with you.’ Shu says quickly, noticing mouths opening to protest. ‘I could also use a bit of a break.’

An obvious lie, they were taking a breather all the time, while twins raced, chased and trained. But, it was about contact. The two rarely had a chance to spend time with more than one person not considering them ill omen.

So, they move places, and Issei somewhat surprised, notices:

‘Eichi, you took our capes?’

‘Well, obviously.’ Eichi chuckles, unfurling aforementioned clothes. ‘Leaving them in the garden could alert the guards, you know?’

‘We could have carried them ourselves...’

‘You could, but you also had fun in the air, so all is good!’

‘What’s with that logic?’

Eichi chuckles, but before he is able to lay the capes down, Shu stops him.

‘Give me a moment.’ he says, and backtracks to the basket. When he returns, a decent-sized blanket is in his hands. ‘With it, it will be easier to create nest, right?’

‘Ah, Shu, nice!’

Issei and Ichiru try to help, but they sway a bit on their legs, so two adults shape the materials into semicircular shape on the soft moss, and then lead the boys to lay down.

Crows curl together, each having one wing extended over their brother, and within seconds, they’re out like a candle. Eichi chuckles.

‘They were really looking forward to today, you know.’ he says, and Shu smiles, his hand gently tracing black feathers.

‘I was looking forward to today, too.’ he looks up at his druid, and noticing him with his defenses weakened, leans in. ‘Not only because of them, though.’

‘Shu-nngh.’

He was pretty sure that Eichi would push him away if the twins were awake, but well, he couldn’t wait any longer, and their precious crows were asleep, so it was fine, right?

Eichi has the cutest blush on his face when they separate, but it’s him who initiates second kiss, so by all means, Shu thinks he’s safe. He wonders when had he such relaxing day last, spent with the people, and well, not people he loved, not bothered by the grumbling noble or loud citizen...

Probably the last time Eichi has managed to sneak twins into the city, huh.

They just sit there, trading affections and watching the crow chicks, shuffling around in their sleep but never too far away from each other, and chuckle softly as their charges’ wings start ruffling up with the movement. Eichi explains to him in a whisper that it happens every time they fall asleep.

At some point, he and Eichi had to also doze off, for he wakes up with his druid’s head on his shoulder, breath even and quiet, and the shadow slightly elongated from the time they were putting up the nest.

He also notices rustling at his other side, and notices...well, a ball of feathers, more or less, the twins changed into. It was twitching slightly, signalizing boys slowly coming back from the land of dreams. As much as Shu wanted to continue both staring at Eichi’s dozing off face and observing twins slowly waking up, he knew Eichi would never forgive him letting him miss the sleepy boys. Even though he was the one who had them daily...

Well, it can’t be helped. He kisses mop of brown hair on his shoulder and whispers to Eichi until druid’s eyes don’t flutter open.

‘Look at the boys.’

That is enough to wake Eichi completely.

They sit in silence, watching as ball of feathers slowly becomes two young crows again, with unnaturally fluffed up wings, feathers sticking out in all directions. Issei blinks, clearing his eyes of the sleepy fog, before looking at them.

‘Good morning.’

‘Good morning, Issei, Ichiru, too.’ Shu says with a smile. ‘Do you need help with your wings?’

Issei frowns, then looks at the feather broom growing from his back. Ichiru looks similarly disgruntled. Perhaps they should write it off as their sleepy minds not catching up, or maybe they really just felt this comfortable with them, enough to say that both twins nod their heads.

‘Yes, please.’

Eichi stifles a squeal at his side, and then together, they move behind one crow each, helping them with the feathers closest to their backs, where boys would be unable to reach themselves. Twins doze off again under gentle motions of their fingers, but then they suddenly startle at the same time.

‘Ah. Eichi, the thing for Shu-’

‘Hm?’ Eichi looks at the twins, staring at him pleadingly, before blinking and smiling. ‘Ah, that’s right, you had present for him, didn’t you?’

Twins nod fervently, even as Shu stares confused, and Eichi chuckles at him.

‘It’s not that big, Shu.’ he reaches under his clothes, and pulls out a soft satchel. ‘Here, you two. You’re going to have to explain it yourselves.’

‘Alright!’ Ichiru snatches the satchel and turns to Shu, his wings tips tickling Eichi’s chin. Issei moved away from in front of Shu to sit next to his brother.

‘Shu, lend us your hand for a bit?’

As confused as he is, he obeys, and twins grin, before covering themselves with their freshly groomed feathers, making Shu rely on his sensation of touch only. Four set of hands fumble around his wrist, but before he’s able to figure out what’s going on, the twins open their wings with flourish and release his hand.

‘Ta-dah!’ they proclaim, and Shu blinks, before inspecting simple bracelet with two black feathers attached to it.

‘This is...’

‘Feathers from our right wings.’ Issei explains, both twins simultaneously extending said appendage to present it. ‘Eichi has the one with feathers from our left.’

To prove his words, Eichi raises his hand. Shu has noticed the bracelet before, but now that he had its’ twin on his own wrist...

‘Is it okay? Won’t you have trouble with flying?’

Issei shakes his head.

‘Those were grow outs. As we grow bigger, so do our wings, and sometimes, we lose feathers so that bigger ones can take their place.’ he explains, then hesitates. ‘Or, that’s what Eichi has told us.’

‘But, we have no problems when flying, so it’s true!’ Ichiru interrupts. ‘And now, even if you don’t have wings, you can at least have feathers!’

‘That’s...’ Shu looked questioningly at Eichi.

Even he knew what was the meaning of avian giving you their feather. Gratitude, yes, if you find it, but when it's gifted like that, personally...

‘We know the meaning of it, Shu.’ Issei catches his look. ‘And I think you know we also mean it.’

‘Right.’ Ichiru has a blush on his face. ‘I mean... if not you guys, then who?’

Shu exhales. Then, he drags twins in for a hug.

‘Thank you, you two.’

Eichi chuckles and join in their hug from the other side, and, as Ichiru starts to whine about them being sappy, Shu smiles.

The twins offered them to be part of their family. How could he not be sappy with happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted, but also, Happy Birthday, Issei and Ichiru!  
> I feel like they are more childlike there because they're catching on stuff they missed as children, so...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
